fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is one of the main villains of Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure! . Her cure form is Cure Inverse and her witch form is Homulilly. /!\SPOILERS ALERT: Contains spoilers of her original serie, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, up until the 3rd movie. Skills Homura is excellent both at academics and athletics, maybe the best of the school. She is extremely agile and is highly intelligent, so she can makes rapid decisions in emergence situations. She developped all of her skills thanks to her returning in the past several times, as she was quite frail at first. History Before succumbing to despair Homura was at first a frail and very shy girl. Then she met Madoka, who was friendly and kind with her, and who was he first friend. Eventually she found out about Madoka being a magical girl, and was mourning at Madoka's death. That's why she decided to become a magical girl and she made the wish of returning back at her first meeting with Madoka to save her (the "save Madoka" part is what traps her in a time loop as each time Madoka die, she returns back). However she finally understood, Madoka's fate was decided, and she couldn't do anything about that. But she kept trying, and decided to become cold and distant with Madoka to keep her away from magical girls. In the end, Madoka rewrote the world and became a goddess, but Homura remembered her in the new world. Without realizing it, the fact that Madoka sacrified herself made her plunge into despair, and she finally became a witch. She created a world where Madoka can be free and where she can live normally. However, Madoka remembered her true nature and became a witch. As a half-witch Cure Inverse Homulilly Last Battle Appearance In civilian form, she has very long and silky black hair, and purple eyes. She usually wears a black headband, but changes to red in middle of the season. Half-witch form to be written... Personality Homura shows a very cold and unemotional personality but is in fact really sweet when it comes to Madoka. She is also very mature, and would do anything for Madoka. Her cold personality is the result of her will to save Madoka, but at first Homura was a shy and frail girl. Homulilly "The self-sufficient flowing time, Homulilly!" This is Homura's dark alter ego and appears for the first time in the first episode. She is the witch of the mortal world and she has the power to stop the time temporarely. She is the most experienced of the Holy Quintet Witches. Complete form "The nutcracker witch, Homulilly!" When she is a complete witch, her amount of power increases a lot. She lost almost all of her reason and all she wants is to be executed, resulting in people trapped in her labyrinth. She is the most passive witch but also the most stubborn. Items/Weapons Firearms - She has various firearms that she stole when she was a puella magi. Cure Inverse Not revealed yet. Relationships Madoka Kaname - Madoka is Homura's first and best friend. Etymology As Akemi Homura is a character from another anime, her name doesn't have anything to do with the serie. Akemi: The kanji 暁 "ake" means daybreak and the kanji 美 "mi" means beauty. Homura: Homura can have several meanings, as it is written in hiragana. It can means flame/blaze. Homulilly: Homu is Homura's nickname and lilly surely comes from red spider lily as we see this motif on her witch"s kiss. Cure Inverse: Her wish was to return back the time. Trivia *She could have been Cure Time, but "Inverse" sounded better. Category:Purple Cures Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Time using Cures Category:User:RenaAozora Category:Holy Quintet x Lyrical Pretty Cure!